RWBY: The Second Tale
by RubyMooseStuff
Summary: Takes place after episode 16. Team RWBY and Tean JNPR hear rumors about some "transfer students" soon they meet two mysterious figures can they be the new transfer students or perhaps they're new enemies or something more? not only that, but a few things are changing around the Academy, what can be the cause of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya and welcome to my first rwby fanfic. It's been a while since I wrote anything so I am rusty on my writing, but I hope I did a good job on this first chapter! enjoy! **

"I swear, things are getting a bit crazy around here " Yang told her team members and the members of team JNPR, who were sitting at a lunch table in one of the academy's building.

"whatdoyamean" Ruby replied back with cookies in her mouth

"RUBY! Don't speak with your mouth full" Weiss exclaimed with her finger pointed straight at Ruby acrossed the table. Ruby finished chewing the cookies and gave a sorry smiled at her.

"She's talking about the events that happened not to long ago" Blake told her while reading her book, her eyes moving across the page.

"ooooohh yeah. Well, at least no one got hurt and we're all back together!" Ruby said making a fist in the air.

"let's not forget they pushed back the day of the tournament, because of what happened" Ren told the groups as he took a sip of his tea.

"aww...I wanted to break Cardin's legs ." Nora pouted, the group bursted in laughter,

"I guess you'll just have to wait Nora" Pyrrha told her, Pyrrha turned to Jaune who was eating pumpkin cereal. She was recalling the events that happened at the forest when he defeated Cardin against a Grimm. Jaune noticed her starring at him, "something wrong Pyrrha?" He asked her

"ah, no!" she quickly replied her cheeks were red, blushing at the fact the she was caught staring at him "oh, okay" Jaune replied back and went back to eating his cereal, Pyrrha gave a low sigh.

"yeah, not only those thing, but haven't you guys heard?" Yang started to tell them, everyone turned to look at her. "It may be a rumor, but I heard we're getting some transfer students to the academy" she said.

"YAY more friends!" Nora stood up and yelled out, Ren grabbed her shoulders forcing her to sit down and gave her a hush sound, Nora put her hands on her mouth

"I don't see the big deal here, Yang" Weiss replied back, transfer students were something common at the academy.

"ohhh ho ho ho, here's the thing though .it was Professor Ozpin who specifically requested them to come here" Yang snickered

"hmm that is rather interesting" Blake put her book down and joined the conversation " Besides your sister I haven't heard of Ozpin to personally request someone to attend his academy"

" well, hopefully they aren't like your sister" Weiss commented while looking at Ruby who was stuffing her mouth with cookies...again. "hmm?" Ruby said..with cookies in her mouth.

"Do you know when they will get here?" Pyrrha asked

"dunno, like I said it's a rumor so I can't say for sure it's true or not" Yang shrugged

"If it is true I really hope they aren't jerks like Cardin and his team" Jaune pointed to the male team sitting on the table behind them. Team CRDL were making gestures at them and other students who passed their table, especially towards the Faunus.

"at least they stopped picking on you Jaune" Ruby smiled at him

"yeah, but they still bully others" Jaune looked over when Cardin knock away someone food tray out of their hands

"You would think they would grown a bit since what happened at the forest" Jaune added and looked away "oh, right...I'll be back in a bit guys..I wanted to try this new cake they're selling here" Jaune got up from his seat and walked towards the line where they were selling the desserts. After waiting for a few minutes Jaune finally got to the front of the line to see all the desserts they had displayed there, "ah let's see...cake...cake...cake..where are they" he muttered to himself as he looked for his cake he noticed someone squadding down looking at the dessert to be exact, the person was looking at the cakes, Jaune could see see it was a dark skinned male with blue hair, he was wearing an plain orange bandanna, purple cut off shirt with some yellow shorts "uh...excuse me?" he tried to call him, but he didn't notice Jaune, the mans face was against the glass looking at the cakes..

"hmm hey..excuse me" he tried calling him again, but still didn't notice him, Jaune finally decided to tap the shoulder of the person who had his face against the glass.. The blue haired young man slowly turned to face Jaune and as Jaune saw his face he took a few steps back.. He saw the blue haired man's but he wasn't expecting to see what he saw...the young blue haired man was sniffing and crying.. "I don't have enough money" he cried out to Jaune"

"what is taking Jaune so long to buy a cake?" Pyrrha said out loud wondering why her leader would take so long in buying a cake. "was it possible for him to get lost?" Pyrrha shook that thought out of her thinking someone like Jaune wouldn't be that hopeless.

"Oh! Maybe he got lost" Nora exclaimed. Everyone giggled at that thought for a few seconds, but then it turned to a concerned look

"guess I wasn't the only one who thought it was possible" Pyrrha thought "well, I guess I should go see why he is-" but before Pyrrha could finish her sentence theyoung male blond came up to their table "hey, guys sorry I took so long" Jaune told them

"Jaune, we though you got los-" Nora was cut off by Ren with a piece of candy

" what?" Jaune was confused, but he didn't pay a second thought about it

"did you get your cake?" ruby asked him..

"er...not exactly..something came up" Jaune replied back to her with a weird tone in his voice

"what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked her leader

"um you see...I was..there and I...this person" Jaune couldn't find the right words to tell his friends.

"Jaunnnneeeeeee, are these ya friends?" a voice behind Jaune called out. Everyone tried to peek over Jaune to see who it was, Jaune moved aside. A dark skinned ,blue haired young man was there holding plate that a piece of cake with his left hand and gave them a hello gesture with his right hand. He gave them a smile whilehaving a piece of fork in this mouth.

"Hiya" he told them.

"uh... Hello" they all said in sync.

"er..Jaune... I thought you were going to get a piece of cake?" Yang asked while looking at the blue haired person who was standing next to Jaune now.

"well...I..was but" Jaune tried to give an explanation

"My bad! It's my fault.." the young blue haired man said.. "ya see.. I was trying to buy something to eat here, but when I got to the front of the line I realized that I didn't have enough money to buy anything, but then Jaune here saw how troubled I was and offered me to buy me this delicious cake!" he explained " thank you so much!" he grabbed Jaune's right hand and shook it

"you're...er...welcome" Jaune told him, Jaune wasn't used to a person like this who was very direct "I didn't catch your name..." Jaune added

"YIKES! My bad...my name is Kad Alexander Fauntain, but just call me Kaf for short! Please to meet ya and all of you" he said with big and joy smile.

"hello Kaf, my name is Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha introduce herself

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO my name is Nora Valkyrie" Nora said right behind Pyrrha and shook Kaf's hand

"I am Lie Ren" Ren told him as he pulled off Nora from Kaf and as well shook his hand.

"hi, I"m Ruby rose"

"I'm Weiss Schnee"

"Blake Belladonna"

" and I'm Yang Xiao Long, please to meet ya" Yang finished up the last introductions. "Care to join us?" she added. Kaf nodded and sat next to Jaune

"So I don't think we've seen you around, Kaf" Weiss turned her head to him.

"ah...well...I just got here" Kaf replied back while scratching his head

"what do you mean just got here?" Yang pressed

"well. My friend and I just got here not too long ago and we have a meeting with someone here" kaf told her as he finished his cake.

"wait a second...are you the transfer student we heard about?" Jaune quickly asked him, Kaf had a surprise look on his face his eyes grew a bit wide..

"Transfer student? Uh, well,. I'm actually-" before Kaf could finish someone yelled behind them, the teams and Kaf turned around to see Cardin picking on Velvet again, he was once again pulling one of her ears

"please stop it!" Velvet cried out

"oh man, you animals are sure pathetic" Cardin told her as he laughed and so did the rest of his team.

" I'm going to break his legs" Nora said as she stood up

"I'm going to break more than just his legs" Blake added and followed Nora. Both Teams were ready to defend Velvet and teach team CRDL a lesson till Kaf stopped them.

"what do you think you're doing, Kaf?" Blake asked him in an angry tone, she just met him however if he was like Cardin then it would not end well for him. The others were behind Blake and Kaf, they like, Blake wondered why he decided to stop them. Kaf smiled at her and pointed at Cardin " no need for you guys to get violent with them...it looks like someone is handling the situation already" he told her. They all looked over where Cardin and Velvet were, but this time there was a another person in view. He was holding Cardin's arm, the one that was pulling Velvet's ear

"Now, this isn't a way to treat a young lady"

"who the hell are you?" Cardin asked.

"I'm the same as this young lady" Cardin looked at the person from head to toe...it was a tall male Faunus, he had long Black ashy hair, Faunus ears (black with some white) with a tail, Cardin wasn't sure what kind of Faunus the man was., his left ear had a cut on the tip of the ear, the man had three scars on the bottom of his right cheek, and had blue eyes. The black haired Faunus wore some sort of butler suit that gave him a very gentleman look.

"Lupus Lune, is my name and I don't really like seeing people treat others like this..especially towards a defenseless Faunus" he told Cardin. Cardin freed himself from the mans gripped.

"oh, look...here's your prince charming" Cardin told Velvet, "listen here, you can act tough and mighty all you want, but there's four of us and one of you" Cardin told him.

"oh dear, that there is...well, why not you get about ten more of you and see if I can have a warm up" Lupus replied back with a smirk as he placed both of his hands into his pocket while putting himself between Velvet and Cardin.

"who's this guy" Jaune asked out loud

"I don't know, but he's giving Cardin a run for his money" Rend added  
Yang smirked "whoever he is, looks like he's handling the situation pretty well"

"whoa...he has both ears and a tail..I don't think I've seen a Faunus like that before" ruby exclaimed "hey..Blake have you seen someone like that before" she asked her Faunus friend.

"No, but I have heard for a few Faunus like that...but..there's one in particular that resembles this man" she told Ruby, as her eyes were fixed on the male Faunus named Lupus Lune.

"You looking for a fight, freak?" Cardin yelled at him, everyone in the cafeteria were now looking at them. They have now become the center of attention, whispers were heard around them "who's this guy?" "hey, he's a Faunus!" "Is he really going to fight Cardin and his team?" "he's cute" "someone should call a professor"

"looks like we have an audience now" Lupus told Cardin "you should really stop this, it would be a shame if you do something to embarrass yourself in front of them" he added with a smirk.  
"why you..." Cardin grabbed him by the collar and picked him up, he was a few feet up in the air, Lupus hands were still in his pocket, his face was still as the same as he was looking at Cardin before, it looked like he just didn't give a care for the world

"think you're tough eh?" Cardin told him as he still had him in the air  
"is this going to take long? I have someone to be" he responded, Cardin eyebrow twitched and let his right hand go of the collar and raised it back he threw a punch at Lupus

"oh no!" "he's gonna get hurt" " Someone get a professor" students cried out, Team RWBY and JNPR were about to jump in and stop Cardin, but once again Kaf stopped them. Lupus kicked down a food tray that was sitting on a table next to them, the food and tray hit Cardin and fell over to the side, Lupus dropped down from the air standing looking down at Cardin. "well, that was anti climatic" he told Cardin, Cardin stood up covered in food,, the entire cafeteria burst ed out in laughter, laughing at Cardin.

"You freak...this..I... I'm going to get you back for this" Cardin pointed at Lupus and started to walk away from Lupus and Velvet , Cardin's team followed him. Lupus turned to Velvet " are you okay? Miss..?" he asked

"yes, t-thank you, I'm Velvet Scarlatina" she told him. "you're not hurt...are you?"

"hmm no, I'm not...oh, wait. Miss Scarlatina.. It looks like you have some food on your cheek, probably my fault when I kicked down the food tray" Lupus told her as he reached for his handkerchief from his coat, before Velvet could respond to anything he said, Lupus was already close to her "please don't move" he told her as he began wiping off the food from her cheek. "done" he said. Velvet face was red.. "u..m..u-m thank you...I have to go now!" she told him and ran off, she was blushing so much she didn't know what to say or do, so her only tactic was to run away.

"Oh? Was it something I said?" lupus wondered and scratched his head..."Well, I wasted enough time...I have to find him before we get there late, now where is he?" Lupus muttered to himself and put his right hand on his mouth trying to think where the person he was looking was located, he turned around and saw two groups staring at him, one was full of girls and the other was balanced of two girls and boys and in the middle was a blue haired person..Lupus immediately recognized.

"he's walking this way" Ruby turned to her team mates not knowing why the male Faunus was walking up to them.

"Ruby, can you relax?" Weiss told her, but as she told her that the male Faunus was already in front of them, well, to be more precises he was standing in front of Kaf. Kaf had a big grin on his face.

"you know...we're gonna be late thanks to you" Lupus told him

"aw, sorry bout that..I got hungry and well, I meet some people and lost track of time" Kaf replied back to him with a smile. Lupus eyes moved towards team rwby and jnpr

"right... I apologize if he caused you any sort of trouble, My name is Lupus Lune." he told them, "My apologies, but I can't stay for proper introductions we really must be going" he added. Lupus started to walk towards the exit, Kaf followed right behind him, but turned towards team RWBY and JNPR "Sorry, for his cold introduction, he really hates being late! He's a kind fellow though" he whispered to them "hope I see ya guys around" he waved at them.

"whoa...that was interesting" Jaune exclaimed, everyone nodded on agreement.  
"Kaf and Lupus Lune huh..think they're the new transfer students?" Yang asked her friends  
"Oh I hope so! They seem like fun people haha" Nora snickered

In the hallway outside the cafeteria, Lupus and Kaf were against the wall with their backs..."so Kaf...are those the ones?" Lupus asked him as he took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

"Yuppers~ team RWBY and JNPR., they don't seem that strong though" Kaf responded back to Lupus. Kaf had his hands behind his head and sat down, "are they really are next targets?" Kaf asked. Lupus lighted up his cigarette and blew smoke.."yeah they are..but now we have to decided who gets who" Lupus told him. Kaf had a big smile on his face "oh~ I know the team I want~"

**_hmmm not sure if I did an okay job with the first chapter D: I promise the next one will be better (I hope) hope ya review. feedback is always nice! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I finally had a chance to update. SO here ya go!**

Ozpin sat behind his desk, holding his coffee with one hand while holding his scroll with the other one. Images of the events that occurred during the school year were showed from the initiation of the teams to the dust incident with the white fang Ozpin spent a few minutes looking at the scroll "Hmm... perhaps it's time" he thought. He placed the scroll down his desk, a knock on the door was heard. "Come in" he said, the door slowly opened up... "Ah, Miss. Goodwitch, perfect timing. Can you bring team RWBY and JNPR to my office, there's something I want to discuss with them" he told her as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. "Of course, also there's something I need to tell you. There's been a report of some suspicious figures at Vale City" she replied back.

"Really now? Do you think these suspicious figures are the ones who are trying to infiltrate the academy?" he asked her with a calm tone.  
As she fixed her glasses she gave him a quick response "I'm not sure, sir, the festivals at Vale brings a lot of people from different places so it's uncertain if it is them.

In any case we must be wary of them"  
"Actually, I think I have a perfect idea to deal with this" He smiled, Goodwitch didn't know what he was planning she had a concerned look for a few seconds.

"I'mmmmmmmmm boreddddddddddd" Nora yelled out in one of the study halls they were in. Team RWBY and JNPR had some classes together and would usually do their homework and study together. "I wanna do something fun, Ren!" she added.

"Nora, if you finish the rest of your homework I'll treat you to something" Ren told her as he continued to write on his notebook.

"Really?" Nora asked with a glimmery light in her eyes.

"Oh, boy..you're gonna regret that Ren" Jaune laughed, Ren rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

"At least she'll get motivated!" Yang smiled, Yang was sitting on the table looking at them, Blake who was sitting down next to her was reading one of the textbooks

"Maybe you should get motivated as well, Yang. If I recall you didn't do so well on the last test" Blake words were like arrows striking Yang's back. "well,...I um..." Yang stuttered, a nervous sweat was coming down from her head.

"I want to get motivated too!" Ruby raised both her hands and waved them in excitement" "Hey, Weiss if I get a good score on the next test will you treat me to something?" she asked her team member.

"Ha, why would I do that? The satisfaction of getting a good score should be the treat itself" Weiss folded her arms together. Ruby gave her puppy eyes..."But...but..food...cookies"

"Perhaps, you should reconsidered Weiss" Pyrrha told her with a smiled as she saw the face and puppy eyes Ruby was giving off. Weiss looked at Ruby, she was starring at Weiss..with a tear on her right eye "Please, Weiss?" Weiss blushed a little and looked away from her "O...o...okay fine"  
Ruby went back to her normal self and celebrated "Alright! Motivated Ruby Activated!" she yelled out.

"Ahem" the sound of someone clearing their throat came from the rooms entrance everyone turned to look who it was. Glynda Goodwitch was standing at the entrance while holding her usual scroll on her side. "Ah, good both teams are together" she said.

"Is something wrong?" Jaune nervously asked her., ever since he first met her he was always intimated by her.

"No, Mr. Arc, but the headmaster wishes to see both teams RWBY and JNPR at once, please follow me" Goodwitch began walking out, everyone quickly gathered all their stuff and ran out the room to follow Goodwitch.

Team RWBY and JNPR were gathered at Ozpins office, Ozpin was sitting behind his desk still drinking another cup of coffee "Thank you, Goodwitch for bringing them here" he told her "Is there something else, sir?" she asked

"Ah, yes, can you please check on the status on the transfer students" Ozpin gave a small chuckled. Goodwitch gave a faith smile "of course" she responded back and left the office.

"See, I told you we we're having new transfer students" Yang whispered to her team and other teammates.

"Hush, Yang" Weiss snapped at her.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why did you ask both teams to come and see you?" Pyrrha asked the headmaster.

"Ah, well, Miss Nikos as you may know we pushed back the tournament for reasons, but Vale will still have festivals regardless of the rescheduling for the tournament. Meaning many people will gather a Vale and with many people gathered at one place, they're going to be some bad apples there so to speak. Some might start small fits with residents or might wander around in the forest where the Grimm are, I want both teams to work together in order to prevent any conflicts. Of course Vale police will be there as well, to prevent conflicts as well, but as future hunters and huntresses it is your duty to help the community not only with dealing with monsters, but to share a strong bond with the people you are helping." Ozpin put down his coffee on the table and stared at both teams with a calm relax look.

"But sir, even with the police won't it be too much for us to cover?" Weiss asked

"Don't worry, it won't that much to cover also the mission will only be for one day, I can't have my students skip out on their studies now, Do you have anymore questions?" he asked both teams, but no one had a question to ask, they knew their mission and that was that.

"Good, I want to you to head to down to the city in two hours, once you reach the city wait at the airlift till a woman name Emily gets there, she will help you to get started on your mission, understood?"

"Yes,sir" Both Teams said in sync.

"Everyone, but Miss Rose and Mister Arc are dismissed."  
Ruby and Jaune looked at another with a confused look, as everyone left the room.

"You two...I hope understand what being a team leader means by now. This is your first official mission in leading your teams, remember this..a leader will do anything to protect their teammates no whatever what, but sometimes a leader may have to decide on a difficult choice they may not like,yet they will then soon understand what being a leader is really about. Remember this and I wish you luck on your mission" he told them, both Jaune and Ruby left the room.

Two hours later after both teams finished getting ready and/or finishing anything they need to do before heading out. The teams met up at the airlift already boarding their flight to the city, the airship was crowded with students that were heading down to the city for the festival, "Man, it sure is crowded in here" Yang sighed.."What's worse I can't find any cute guys around here" she gave out a deeper sigh.  
"...I don;t..think I'm going to make it guys" Jaune was sitting down on his seat covering his mouth with both his hands, Pyrrha was rubbing his back trying to ease his sickness a bit "We'll be there in no time, Jaune" she told him.

Meanwhile on the second floor of the airship, two figures were looking down where teams RWBY and JNPR where. A blue haired and a black ashy haired Faunus were staring at them, Kaf was rested on the railing while Lupus had his arms folded.  
"I really didn't think it would be this easy, getting in and out Beacon so easily." Kaf smiled with a mischievous grin.

"Well, we did have a "meeting" at the academy Kaf, not only that we only went there to get some some information on these two teams" Lupus replied back, he checked the clock that was displayed on the wall of the airship. "It's only noon, what time do you want to get our objective started?" Lupus asked Kaf, Kaf gave a big smile and turned to look at Lupus "How about now?" Kaf then stood on the ledge of the rail and jumped down, Lupus could only watch as Kaf jumped and land in the middle of the groups, he gave a sigh and started to walk.

"Why did I even bother asking him, oh well...I wonder if there's a smoking section on here?" he wondered as he passed other passages abord the airship as he passed a few academy students, a pair of brown long ears passed by Lupus.

"I hope you don't throw up again, Jaune" Ruby told the motion sickness leader of team JNPR.

"Is Vomit boy gonna strike again?" Yang asked, worried about getting vomit on her boots again just like the first time they rode the airship.

"I am not-" before Jaune could retaliate something hard hit the floor between the two groups, a blue haired person was squadding down. "That was fun" he said.

'HEY! That was dangerous!" Ruby yelled out at him.

"Oops sorry bout that. Oh hey, it's you guys again!" Kaf smiled at them.

"Kaf?" Jaune looked at him

"Jaune! Yikes...you don;t look so good" Kaf gave a concerned look at him... "er..yeah..motion sickness" Jaune told him.

" I didn't think we would be seeing you so quickly Kaf" Pyrrha told him "And that was some..er entrance you gave" she added. Kaf scratched the back of his head and gave an apologize gesture with both his hands "I'm really sorry about that, I have the tendency to do things on impulse,"  
"It's fine, no one got hurt so just be careful next time" Ren told him

"Hiya Kaf" Nora greeted him.

"Will do Ren, hi Nora" Kaf replied to them

"So did ya make in time to that thing you and your friend were going to?" Yang asked him. Kaf pondered a bit before giving her a proper reply "hmmmm more or less,Lupus got angry me for making us late, but we still did what we wanted"  
"Where's your friend anyway?" Blake asked she was still curious to know more about the the Faunus male she saw, something about him was familiar, but she couldn't quite remember why he seemed familiar.

"Uh...he's around..probably looking for some place less crowded and stuff" Kaf looked up on the second floor trying to find his Faunus friend, but couldn't spot him.

"anyway...so what are you guys doing?" Kaf asked them.

"We, if you must know are going on a mission that was assigned to us, by our headmaster" Weiss snorted

"Oh? What sort of mission?"

"We're going to help out at the festival, making sure things go smoothly" Ruby told him "As the fearless leader of team RWBY we shall accomplish this mission with flying colors" she added.

"We'll see about that" Kaf whispered under his breath.

After a while the airship finally made it to the city and all the passengers were walking out the airship, the two teams and Kaf were the last ones to leave the ship, they walked down the ramp into a long hallway where different airships were dock and people were walking around, boarding their flight or getting of their flights. "Oh, hey there's Lupus!" Kaf pointed at his Faunus friend who was was standing next to a airship that was took the two teams where Lupus was standing, "About time Kaf"  
"Haha, sorry I got distracted again" Kaf replied back "oh hey, look who I found" he pointed at team RWBY and JNPR "Now you can properly introduce yourself" Kaf gave a grin at Lupus.

"Of course" he replied back "Hello, I know I said this before, but my name is Lupus Lune it's a pleasure to meet you, I apologize for my horrible manners for earlier we were in hurry" Lupus gave a small bow to them.

"Oh, it's fine..I'm Jaune Arc" Jaune told him

"Yes, no need to worry about that! My name is Pyrrha Nikos"

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, oh, hey! What kind of Faunus are you? You have a ears and a tail... *gasp* are you a dog Faunus? Dogs are cute!"

"Nora knock it off, I'm sorry about her ..I'm Lie Ren"

"Haha it's fine, Kaf gets the same way I'm rather used to it. I'm a wolf Faunus my dear" Lupus answered her, he turned to the group of girls

"Hiya I'm Ruby Rose!"

"I'm Blake Belladonna"

"Yang Xiao Long, I'm Ruby's older sister and single" she winked at him, Lupus gave a nervous chuckle.

"You have very polite manners Lupus, my name is Weiss Schnee" Weiss gave a bow to him. Kaf looked at Lupus who was looking at Weiss for a few seconds and gave her a smirked "Why thank you Miss Schnee, you're the same Weiss Schnee of the dust company correct? He asked..somehow at the exact moment both teams got a ominous feeling."Y...ye-..yes I am" Weiss was hesitate to answer him back. Kaf started to walk past Lupus heading straight to the airship that was behind him, "Good." was the word that Lupus said when both Kaf and Lupus disappeared, Kaf immediately jumped onto the airship while Lupus somehow was standing right next to Weiss, Lupus hit Weiss on the back of her neck, knocking her out cold he grabbed her and place her on his shoulder,before anyone could react to what happened it was too late. Both teams turned around where Lupus was

"When...how did get there" Jaune asked while taking out his sword and shield, just like Jaune took out his weapons so did everyone else.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed out

"Give her back!" Yang yelled out at Lupus

"Damn, we were careless" Blake was kicking herself mentally.

"You're not a friend!" Nora cried out

"What's the meaning of this!?" Pyrrha asked

"There's seven of us and two of you" Ren told him while he pointed his pistols at him "You won't get away" he added.  
Lupus smirked " I beg to differ" he taunted, Ruby was getting angry "I'll show you!" she screamed out and with a blink of an eye she disappeared with only a petal of roses flowing in the air. Lupus gave a small whistle sound "You're fast I'll give you that, but you're predictable " he took a few steps back dodging her scythe.

"YO Lupus, it's ready let's go!" Kaf called out as the airship began lifting off

"We won't let you pass us!" Jaune told him, both teams made a line of defense, but as soon as they made it.. they heard footsteps right behind them, Lupus was walking towards the airship. "You all have a long way to go before you can play with the big kids" Lupus mocked them as he jumped on the places the knocked out Weiss against the wall and looked down at the hopeless teams "If you want your precious team member back, meet us at the forest" he threw a scroll at them "that scroll has Coordinates meet us there" he told them as the airship was now taking off...

"I won't let you get away" Ruby cried out she placed her crescent rose downwards ready to use it to shoot herself onto the ship, "Wait, Ruby stop" Blake grabbed her arm. "Blake, what are you doing? We have to save Weiss"

"I know, but you'll just end up losing to him on your own" Blake was tightly grabbing her arm "He passed us like nothing... He's way out of your league we have to work together" she loosen her hold on Ruby.

"Damn it," Ruby could only watch as the airship was getting farther and farther into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, another chapter done! Also I apologize for any minor grammar mistakes, I work two jobs and on my third year in the university so my time is limited DX So bare with it? or not ;w; **

Ruby was in disbelief, the fact that she couldn't save Weiss shocked her she kept telling herself that she failed as a leader and as a friend. She turned to her teammates and her friends they were all mixed with emotions; anger, sadness and pity they couldn't accept what just happened, what they went through...what they saw, what they couldn't do. A friend named Kaf who Jaune taught was a good, but a weird person tricked him and the rest in order for the Faunus named Lupus Lune to kidnap Weiss. "This is my fault" Jaune said, he bit his lip while looking down at the ground he couldn't face his team or the members of team RWBY he blamed himself for introducing Kaf to them he believed that if he didn't, then all of this wouldn't had happened. Pyrrha placed her hand on his shoulder, Jaune turned to look at her with a blaming self expression on his face. "This isn't your fault, Jaune. You, we, never would have thought Kaf would do something like this" She told him.

"She's right, it's not your fault" Ren reassured his team leader by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"We were clueless , but now we're not and Kaf is going to regret making you sad and kidnapping Weiss! No one does this to my friends!" Nora exclaimed her usual go-happy attitude was gone only to be replaced by a serious attitude.

"Alright, are we done with the pity party? We have to come up with a plan and save Weiss" Yang roared out to them. She cracked her knuckles " We can't waste anymore time" she added

"Yang's right, we have to go" Blake said as she picked up the scroll from the group that was dropped by Lupus. She opened the scroll to see a visual map with a red dot blinking, on the top of the map were numbers indicating the coordinates of the blinking dot."That's strange" Blake bit her thumb.

"What is?" Ruby asked as she finally came to her senses and went over to Blake to see the map"These coordinates are at Emerald forest, but why would they be there? Beacon Academy is in distance where they want us to meet them" She replied back while pondering the motives of these two individuals.

"Maybe they're going to ask for ransom or something, I mean they have the daughter of the dust company." Jaune proclaimed, he was right of course, Weiss was in fact the daughter of a man who was in charge of the biggest DUST company.

"We can't stay here and think about why they did this, we have to go and fight them!" Ruby shouted out, everyone nodded in agreement and ran towards a airship, they went straight to the airships captain and explained their situation at first the captain was hesitant to take them, he told them they were better off telling the police and get them to help them, but his decision was changed when Yang and Nora "insistent" him to reconsider . The airship took off moments later after they gave the captain the coordinates.

"Alright, we need to come up with a plan" Ruby told them "That Lupus guy is strong and Kaf will probably be as strong"

"We don't know their full strength nor the weapons they use, we must be weary at all times" Pyrrha warned them.

"Lupus is a Faunus, we may have a hard time to land a surprise attack on him. Remember his hearing and eyesight may not be normal. I think I should fight him" Blake folded her arms.

"Not alone you're not" Yang retorted

"Yeah Blake, you said it yourself ..he isn't someone we can take on alone. Our best chance would be everyone working together to fight him" Ruby suggested.

"What about Kaf?" Nora asked

"Yeah, we can't just leave him be" Ren rubbed his chin, thinking what they could to do with Kaf.

"Team JNPR will fight him," Jaune punched his fist into his hand "We'll distract him while you fight, Lupus and rescue Weiss" Jaune attitude of always self doubting was gone. He knew he had to step up and take charge even if he wasn't the strongest of both groups he knew the combined strength of his team mates would help them rescue Weiss. His private training lessons with Pyrrha had made him bit stronger, but still he knew strength alone wouldn't be enough to lead a team properly. "You guys okay with that?" he asked his team, "Of course" Ren nodded, "Jaune is getting serious!" Nora giggled in excitement, Pyrrha smiled at her team leader and nodded in agreement "We'll do our best" she said.

"Thank you, Jaune" Ruby told him

"Heh looks like even Vomit boy has a cool side" Yang smirked  
"We'll be there soon" said Blake

* * *

Weiss awoke slowly, she opened her eyes gently and blinked several times till she fully woke herself, but as she came aware she couldn't move she looked down and saw rope that tight her against a tree she looked around noticing that she wasn't with her teammates nor at the airship port the last thing she could remember was introducing herself to Lupus, she noticed her weapon several feet away from her resting on a tree. "Ah, you're awake" said Lupus as he came into her view "Did you sleep well,Miss Schnee?" he asked calmly. "YOU! Where am I? Where is everyone? Why am I tight up like?" she yelled at him.  
"Yikes., she's a loud one" Kaf covered his ears and stood next to Lupus.

"Miss Schnee, I would advise you to watch your voice we are in the forest...you might attract the creatures of Grimm, not that they would hard to handle, but I rather just not deal with them" Lupus reached into his pocket and took out a lighter with a cigarette " To answer your questions, we're in Emerald forest, your friends are not here as you can see, but they should be arriving shortly and to why you are tight up well, to put it simple you're a hostage" he blew smoke up into the sky, he explained the situation to Weiss, but it seemed like he wasn't going to hurt her...well at least not yet anyway. Rustling sounds were heard from the bushes, the sound of branches breaking echoed the forest..

"I think we have an unwanted guest or two" Kaf looked at the direction where the sound was coming from, he had his hand behind his head, not worried what was coming at them. Everything was silent for a few seconds then like a flash of lightning a king Taijitu appeared the black and white snaked hissed at them.

"Looks, like you attracted them" Lupus gave a sigh, he reached into his pocket and took out a pair of gloves that he put on, but Kaf grinned "Hey, mind if I take care of them?" Kaf asked, Lupus gave a shrugged and leaned against a vacant tree. Kaf took out his duel swords hidden behind his back under his shirt, "Let's have some fun" he ran towards them, both snakes did the same thing.. in syn they snapped at him. Kaf jumped onto the black Taijitu, but immediately jumped away from it when the white Taijitu lunged at him while protecting its other half, Kaf landed on the ground he again ran towards them he jumped onto one and then onto the other one , but the Taijitu, shook him off into the sky "Heh, just what I wanted" Kaf muttered he pointed one of his sword to the sky as it it gave out a darkish blue color he swung it downwards to the Taijitus and a flash of a lightning strike came down hitting them both creature hit the ground motionless. Kaf landed back to the ground "well, that was easy" he gave a disappointed smile, he put his swords away and walked back towards Lupus.

"He took out a king Taijitu, without breaking a sweat...Ren had trouble fighting them if I recall correctly" Weiss thought " Was...was that dust as well?"

"Hey Kaf, you should go a meet them...they should be here by now" Lupus looked at the sky

"hmm alright," Kaf replied back and started to walk away from them.

"Who...who exactly are you people?" Weiss asked Lupus.

"Hmmmm I suppose right now, we're your enemies." He responded back to her with his eyes close still smoking his cigarette, a hissing sound erupted the white Taijitu was still alive unlike its counter part

"hey, hey..shouldn't you do something?" Weiss yelled out, the white Taijitu was angry, angry that its counterpart was killed...it wanted revenge, with quick speed it slithered rapidly towards them "Hey! It's coming! Do something!" Weiss pleaded, but Lupus still had his eyes closed ignoring her plea and continued to do what he was doing, the Taijitu lunged at them,no. It lunged directly at Lupus who seemed to be ignoring everything...Weiss eyes grew bigger as the Taijitu was in inches of Lupus, but the Taijitu split opened from the middle...one half went to the right while the other half went to the left missing Lupus completely who was just standing there in the middle of the Taijitu.

Weiss was astonished on what just happened..."How...what..did you do?" she asked, but Lupus stayed quiet with his eyes closed, for a split second Weiss noticed a small sparkle of reflecting shimmering light around him

* * *

The airship that team RWBY and JNPR used to get to the forest finally landed right next to the airship that Kaf and Lupus used to get away from them. The airship wasn't hidden from sight it was just there like telling them to land there, the teams were in high alert they had a set plan, JNPR would distract Kaf while R(W)BY deals with Lupus as they try to rescue Weiss. It wasn't exactly the best plan to come up with giving the unknown strength of their opponent but they were well aware of their upcoming fight.

"Alright, we're here" Ruby looked directly at the forest trying to find they culprits and her friend "Blake check the map" she turned to Blake, she nodded and opened the scroll to check their current location "It says we're here" She told her leader.

"But I don't see Weiss anywhere nor the other two" Yang scratched her head just as she looked around the area only to see the sister airship and sound of the door opening from their airship made everyone turned their heads, the captain of the airship came out

"Excuse me, but I've fulfilled your request in taking you here can I go now?" he asked " Once I return back to the port I'll report this to the police, you young kids shouldn't be doing on your own.. It's dangerous" he warned them. A loud thump sounds came from on top of the airship, he captain and everyone else looked up to see a blue haired man with a large grin standing there with folded arms.

"I agree, oh captain my captain, but I can't have you ruin the fun" Kaf yelled out and jumped towards the captain, the captain took a few steps back trying to get away from kaf, but it was too late once Kaf landed on the deck near the captain he hit the captain hard enough for him to pass out and fall down to the floor. He then turned to the Beacon students "Soooo you guys actually came, huh?" he smirked

"Of course we did! We will never leave behind a friend!" Ruby roared at him, Kaf gave a shrug

"I suppose, but enough with the chit chat...how about we fight? If you beat me...we'll let Weiss go. I don't mind seven vs one really, I hope you can put up a challenge though" he stuck out his tongue at them. Ruby bit her lip she knew he was mocking them, he was confidant in his strength enough for him to provoke them all to fight them, Ruby tightly gripped her weapon...she was ready to attack Kaf, but she felt a hand on her shoulder "Ruby, stick to the plan. You go and find Lupus and Weiss while we deal with Kaf" Jaune told her, she looked at him. Jaune who normally put on some sort of false confidence now had a genuine confident feeling around him,Ruby couldn't help but blush a little.

"Alright...you do that then" Ruby loosen her grip on her crescent rose.

"But we need to make sure he wont come after us" Yang added, she was in her fighting stance ready to attack kaf. Kaf laughed and smiled when he heard Yang say that

"haha, no.. I won't come after you I will respect your little plan of yours," Kaf took out his swords and pointed west "If you want to save Weiss then head that way, but I will warn you...Lupus is someone you won't win against" his tone was a mixture of seriousness and calmness. "We'll see about that!"Ruby yelled back and turned to Yang and Blake they all nodded they all jumped down from the airship and started to run at the direction where Kaf pointed . Kaf had a huge smile on his face not just any normal smile, but it was a very devious one. "Everything is going according to plan" he thought.

"You guys ready!?" Jaune asked his team, they all had they're weapons out with their team fighting stance into play, Jaune was in the back, Ren and Pyrrha were in the left and right a few feet away from Jaune while Nora was in the front of the group

"We'll win" Pyrrha said

"Nora, we can't lose focus" Ren advised

"Payback time!" Nora howled out.

* * *

Kaf instantly lunged at them, Nora swung her Magnhild at him, but Kaf swiftly evaded it he was heading towards Ren and Pyrrha next... both of them shot at Kaf with their weapons, Kaf used his swords to block the shots and jumped over them.. landing in front of Jaune, "Oh crap" Jaune was startled he took a few steps back away from Kaf, however Kaf swung his leg at Jaune stomach. Jaune managed to react in time for him use his shield to block the kick although he did that the kick was still strong enough to send him over the ledge of the airship. "Not a bad reaction time~" Kaf chuckled.  
The trio who were still on the airship with Kaf lunged at him, Kaf jumped backwards leaping off airship and avoiding their attacks, he landed near Jaune. Jaune who was getting up from the hard fall noticed Kaf standing next to him, Jaune picked up his sword from the ground and swung at him. Kaf deflecting the attack with one of his swords while he rested the other sword on his shoulder "You're not strong enough, Jaune~" he mocked him, "Dont underestimate me!" Jaune push forward trying to use his strength to push Kaf back, the sound of rifle shots echoed the forest, Kaf jumped back dodging the bullets, he looked up at the airship. Pyrrha was kneeling down aiming her rifle at him, "Jaune you okay?" she called out.

"yeah, I'm fine!" Jaune picked up his shield, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora jumped down next to their leader.

" He's just toying with us" Ren growled.

"I've notice something..." Jaune narrowed his eyes at Kaf

"What is it, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked

"Like Ren said, he is probably toying us and not using his full strength. Meaning he's not focus on defense so we have to use that to our advantage."

"How are we suppose to do that if we can't even get a hit on him?" Nora looked at Jaune, he turned to her and gave her a smirked. "Remember Emerald forest? I have a plan..so listen up"

Kaf watched as Jaune whispered something to his team mates, Kaf knew it was some sort of plan they were planning to use on him, he simply smiled at the thought of it. "Let's see why Ozpin made you a leader, Jaune~" he thought

"You guys ready!?" Jaune yelled out

"Yeah!" the trio said in syn, all four of them charged at Kaf.

"Oh? And all out attack? How desperate..I was expecting more, Jaune" he thought and dashed at them. Kaf use his duel swords to block Jaune and Pyrrha's attack and knocked them away with kicks, Ren saw an opening when Kaf landed on the ground after kicking Jaune in the back,"Jaune, Pyrrha!" Ren cried out as he swung his blade from his pistols at kaf, Kaf's swords met with Rens blades, the sound of metal was screeching, Ren was holing his ground against Kaf, but it seemed like Kaf was holding back like Ren and Jaune predicted.

"Nora now!" Jaune yelled out while picking himself from the ground , Ren jumped back

"What?" Kaf was confused, a shadow covered Kaf and the floor he was standing on he looked up to see Nora with a vicious smile while swinging down her Magnhild at him, Kaf jumped back Nora's weapon missing him by only by several inches, she pulled the trigger of her magnhild sending an explosion to the ground sending Kaf flying a few feet, he tried to regain his balance when he landed, but Pyrrha's shield was spinning right to his face ."Shit" Kaf fell backwards to avoid it, the shield covered his vision for a few seconds, but as the shield passed him he did a summersault and landed on all fours. He saw Ren a few feet from him, Ren leaped towards him while thrusting his palm at him, Kaf could his Ren's pink aura "A aura attack, crap. Won't be able to dodge it." Kaf ready his swords to block Rens attack, however once Ren palm came only several inched from Kaf...Ren retreated his attack.

"The hell?" Kaf muttered confused on why Ren would do that such a thing. Kaf heard footsteps and could see a flash of blond next to him "Take this!" Jaune screamed, Jaune used his shield to hit Kaf's sword, he sent them upwards leaving an opening on Kafs chest, he rapidly swung his sword striking Kaf's chest. Kaf grunted and was sent backwards hitting the ground rolling a couple feet till he stopped face down, not moving.  
Jaune was breathing heavily

* * *

"Everyone okay?" he asked him team as they rushed over to him.

"I'm fine" Ren was dusting off the dirt he had on his clothes.

"I didn't get hurt once!" Nora replied back with a smile.

"Lucky, you...at least you didn't get hit" Pyrrha groaned, she place her hand on her side where Kaf had kicked her.

"Once we get back, we'll patch put some ice on that" Jaune told her. "But do you think it's over?" he asked.

"Maybe...he wasn't using his full strength and that's what let us to get him" Pyrrha looked at Kaf who wasn't moving "In any case it looks he won't be getting up, we have to go and help Ruby and the rest" They all turned their backs and headed towards the airship, they need to go west from there. Kaf slowly got to his feet, he saw Jaune and his team running towards the airships. "Man, to think they would land a hit on me" He looked down on shirt, Jaune sword ripped his shirt. "Well, I guess I should get a bit serious now" He smirked and connected his duel swords from the bottom making them to a long spear like duel sword weapon. One of the swords began to glow a darkish blue colors.

"You think they're okay?"" Jaune asked

"I don't know, we must hurry though" Pyrrha replied back while running next to Jaune, Ren looked at them both.

"Hey, we have to focus right now. Save the chit-" a flash of lighting, erupted in front of them, it strike the ground causing them to freeze on the spot.

"Wa...was..was that lighting?" Jaune asked in a shaky voice.

"Now, now. The party isn't over guys. I'm just getting started" Kafs voice felt like daggers striking their backs, they slowly turned to see Kaf walking towards them with his torn up shirt and his double sword sided spear.

"I knew it was too easy" Jaune said out loud.

"Well, you know...I am ..oops almost let it slip" Kaf bit his lip. "Anyway, I'm going to end this now.." he added and charged at them, but this time he was much faster than before, he met with Nora first, his sword collided with her hammer, "AH!, he's fast and strong" Nora cried out she was being push back, she reached for her trigger, "Nope, not this time" Kaf told her. Hi sword began to glow again..."What?" Nora's and everyone eyes winded.

"NORA GET AWAY FROM HIM" Ren cried out, but was too late. Blue lighting (or electricity) surge from kafs weapon onto hers, shocking her in the process, she screamed out in pain for a few seconds and passed out. Kaf stood there with a serious expression on his face, like he was someone different...someone who knew how to take a life.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Ren yelled out and lunged at him

"Ren stop" Pyrrha cried out., Ren didn't listen to her. Ren tried to strike Kaf with his blades, but missed. Kaf ended up being behind him, he hit Ren in the stomach. Ren wanted to puke from the hit "What...was that punch filled with aura!?" he thought as he fell on all fours and looked at Kaf before his eyesight faded to black.

"Two down and two to go" Kaf looked over to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What do we do Jaune?" She asked, you could hear the panic in her voice. She knew they were in trouble...no. In fact that wasn't the case at all. The moment Kaf showed his true strength all their hopes of beating him were gone. "Jaune..?" She turned to her leader who was shaking in fear...he couldn't hold his shield or sword correctly they trembled in his hands. His eyes were wide open, he was sweating "I...I...don't...we can't win...we have to run.." Jaune couldn't speak correctly he could only see Kaf walking slowly to him and Pyrrha

"Jaune snap out of it! We-" Pyrrha grunted, she looked down all she could see was Kafs fist in her stomach. Kaf then picked her up from the neck and threw her were Ren and Nora were on the floor.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune slowly reacted to what just happened, the terror he was feeling made him lose track of time, he didn't even know when Kaf was next to him till Kaf picked him up from his shirt.

"Jaune...are you scared?" He asked. Jaune stayed quiet...he couldn't give him reply. "I said...are you scared?" Kaf asked him again. Kaf eyes were narrowed right at Jaune.. :"I...I..." Jaune couldn't respond back. Kaf was getting annoyed he threw Jaune making him hit the ground a few feet away where his team member were lying.

"Jaune...I expected a lot from you..I was told you were a person who would protect his friends, but it seems like that was a lie" Kaf sighed " You froze up when I showed my strength and that caused you to lose your ability to lead your team to some extent. A real leader wouldn't have done that, it's your fault this happened"

Jaune was looking at the ground in disbelief. "My...fault?" he said "but...you're just too strong" he added. Kaf gave a bigger sigh.. "You're right, I am stronger than all of you, but a true leader would have done something instead of freezing up like you did. Well, no matter...I guess I'll end this now" Kaf Pointed his sword and Pyrrha,Ren and Nora.

"Jaune, I'm going to let you live at the cost of your friends lives. Think of it as a payment for the cake you bought me" Kaf smiled. Jaune looked up to see Kaf's smile and the sword glowing a dark blue color.. "Payment for a cake?" Kaf's words echoed in Jaune's head. Jaune bit his lip hard enough to make him bleed from the bite. He was mentally beating himself up, how could he freeze up in a time like this? How could he let down his friends, Jaune hated himself for what he did, "DONT FUCK WITH ME, KAF. MY friends lives aren't equivalent to a piece of food" Jaune roared out at him.

"Oh? Well, it's too late" Kaf sword sent out a blue flash of lighting, Jaune got up from the ground. Flashbacks were going thought Jaune's mind, from when he first arrive to Beacon, when he first met Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and everyone else. Jaune body began to glow, he placed himself in front of the lighting and his friend he used his shield to block the attack, "Arrhgghhhh"Jaune grunted as he was being pushed back by the lighting.

"Give up Jaune, you're not fit to be a leader" Kaf screamed out to him, he sent another flash of lighting towards him. Jaune kept his shield up and his aura up. "I will not give up! You're right, I may not be fit to be a leader, but I won't just sit back while my friends fight and get hurt, not anymore! I will lead them, I will protect them as their leader and as their friend! Jaune's aura was glowing stronger, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora slowly woke up to see their leader in front of them, protecting them.

" I rather die than let my friend die in front me! I glady give up my life in order for them live" he screamed out and swung his shield deflecting the lighting. Jaune was breathing heavily, he fell down to one knee his body was worned out, but his will was strong. He tightly gripped his sword and shield, Kaf walked towards to him "Take my life, but spare my friends please" Jaune pleaded, Kaf pointed his sword at Jaunes neck.."what you said earlier, would you really give up your life for them" Kaf asked him and looked over to Pyrrha,Ren and Nora who were trying to get up to Jaune"

"Of course" Jaune replied back.

"Good, I like the answer you gave me., Jaune" Kaf smiled, Jaune closed his eyes, all he heard after that was his name that Pyrrha, Ren and Nora yelled out.

**dun dun dun. Next chapter... Team RWBY VS Lupus Lune**


End file.
